


A sua morte

by obviouslyelementary



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Middle Earth
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Bilbo, enquanto escreve uma estória sobre suas aventuras, acaba sendo visitado por alguém que ele não via a muito tempo. Com essa visita, ele finalmente decide o final para seu livro: A morte de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic publicada em Português, olha só! Se vocês gostarem, comentem e mandem um kudos!

Os pingos de chuva batiam na janela com um som suave, que acalmava a alma de quem fosse que passasse por ali. O sol estava se pondo num horizonte limpo, e as nuvens passageiras já se iam embora para outras regiões. Era naquele tempo, daquele jeito, que Bilbo se sentia melhor para escrever.

Sentado em sua cadeira ao lado da lareira, com o computador em mãos, digitando sem pressa enquanto tomava gole após gole de seu chá, ele contemplava sua pacata vida, depois da avalanche de emoções que tinha sido sua incrível viajem para Erebor, para ajudar aqueles estranhos que logo viraram seus amigos a restituir seu reino das mãos do grande dragão Smaug.

Ou, pelo menos, era assim que contaria a estória. A história era bem diferente de fato, mas quem pensaria no original quando se tivesse algo tão incrível como o que ele estava escrevendo já a alguns meses? Ninguém, essa era a resposta, e Bilbo sabia disso muito bem.

Sua atenção se voltou para a janela. Os pingos de chuva agora já estavam fracos. A tempestade havia passado. Tempestade... Essa seria uma boa metáfora para seu livro. Ele anotou a ideia em uma de suas pastas de anotações e tomou um bom gole de chá antes de se voltar para a estória em si. 

Conforme escrevia o conto, Bilbo não podia deixar de lembrar-se do que tinha de fato acontecido e os amigos que tinha deixado para trás em Erebor. Lhe doía pensar naqueles que tinham ficado, ou pensar que ele poderia ter se instalado lá ao invés de ser teimoso e voltar para o Condado. Mas agora isso já não importava mais. Agora ele tinha Frodo, seu sobrinho – que estava, no momento, na casa de seu melhor amigo – e tinha sua vida, seu trabalho, seu livro. Ele já não era como antes, querendo grandes aventuras para chegar a um lugar determinado. Não... Agora ele gostava da paz que tinha voltado a ter.

Porém, em alguns momentos, a saudade era maior, e ele desejava ter a mínima coragem de, pelo menos, ligar ou escrever para aqueles que foram seus melhores amigos.

Foi então que alguém bateu em sua porta, o assustando. Bilbo se levantou lentamente, colocando seu computador na mesa ao seu lado e se dirigindo para a porta enquanto arrumava seu roupão. Abriu-a sem perguntar quem era, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando vira quem estava a sua porta.

\- Pelas minhas barbas, essa chuva realmente não queria que eu chegasse aqui – disse Thorin, sorrindo de um jeito que deixava Bilbo derretido, enquanto tirava sua jaqueta de couro toda molhada e esfregava o cabelo curto e negro. Bilbo não se mexeu por vários minutos, o que fez o rei rir para si mesmo – Não vai me deixar entrar, ladrão?

\- Thorin? O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou, seus olhos arregalados, não acreditando na visão a sua frente – E por que está me chamando de ladrão? Não roubei nada...

\- Roubou, sim – ele disse, mas seu rosto tinha um sorriso ameno, que fazia o coração de Bilbo disparar. Os olhos azuis do rei estavam tão quentes, como o verão, ou como uma lareira no inverno. Bilbo não entendia – Roubou meu coração, ladrão tolo. E vim aqui tomá-lo de volta.

\- Seu coração? Thorin, eu não lhe roubei nada. Nem seu coração, nem nada mais – Bilbo repetiu, ainda não acreditando no que via. Thorin, sem mais delongas, se aproximou, colocando suas mãos sobre a cintura de Bilbo, encostando suas testas e fechando seus olhos.

\- Roubou meu coração, minha mente, meu tudo. Eu te quero para mim, ao meu lado, todos os dias de minha vida. Eu fui tolo, não ouvi meu coração, mas ainda não é tarde. Ainda posso tê-lo, não posso? – ele perguntou, com a voz mais suave, mais doce, mais melodiosa, como a voz de quem se canta a muitos anos – Me diga que posso. Não conseguirei viver sem tê-lo em meus braços todas as noites, sem vê-lo todas as manhãs. Esses últimos meses foram difíceis, e já não aguentava mais a dor de ter que esquecê-lo. Vá comigo para Erebor. Reine ao meu lado. É tudo que eu te peço. É muito, eu sei. Mas eu quero, mais que tudo, que possamos estar juntos novamente.

O coração de Bilbo palpitava com a proximidade, com as palavras proferidas, com os toques e sensações. Tudo era demais, muitas informações, muitos pedidos, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria dizer não à Thorin mesmo que não quisesse tê-lo novamente.

\- Meu sobrinho... Tenho que convencê-lo... Pelo menos avisá-lo... Thorin... Senti sua falta – ele murmurou, por fim, sua voz quebradiça, quase chorosa. Thorin deu uma risada fraca e cheia de sentimentos, antes de acenar com a cabeça. Assim, Bilbo colocou suas mãos sobre as bochechas de seu amado, o puxando para um beijo lento e caloroso, aonde seus corpos se encontraram e se derreteram um contra o outro, numa paixão renegada a tempo demais, atrasada pelos desencontros e cegueiras da vida.

Os dois se uniram como peças de um quebra-cabeça, seu beijo se tornando cada vez mais ofegante, mais cheio de desejo e necessidade, enquanto Bilbo os direcionava para qualquer lugar que não fosse a porta. De alguma maneira, chegaram ao sofá, aonde Thorin se sentou e acomodou Bilbo em seu colo, o puxando para perto de modo desesperado enquanto este se colocava a disposição para tudo o que aquele precisasse e quisesse.

Talvez fosse a chuva, a noite, ou a vontade divina, mas os dois acabaram tendo a melhor noite de suas vidas, sem qualquer interrupção ou problemas, mais uma vez revivendo uma paixão antiga e pura, que já não se via a séculos. E a estória de Bilbo foi mais uma vez esquecida até a manhã seguinte, quando, ao ver Thorin partir novamente para Erebor, mesmo que com promessas de futuros encontros, Bilbo decidiu que a dor em seu peito de vê-lo partir era intensa demais para ser esquecida e, portanto, alguém deveria partir na estória, para que essa sensação não se dispersasse no enredo.

Thorin Escudo de Carvalho iria morrer.


End file.
